Crazy For This Girl-- Finished!
by TaiKamiya 02
Summary: it's my first finished fan fic and it's a song-fic. it's Taiora, Mimoe (at the end) and Daikari (also at the end)


Crazy For This Girl  
By: TaiKamiya02  
  
I had uploading problems before and it uploaded part 1 AGAIN  
Crazy For This Girl is by Evan and Jaron, I do not in any way own this song or the cd, but you can't sue me because I need my $15 to buy another D3. I Also do not own Digimon, if I did I would have Tai and Sora going out, the new DD would only play minor parts and Sora wouldn't have had the helmet, she looks better with it off anyways, also their would be Taiora, Mimato, Daikari. I just got a snow day so I was able to finish this and I'm almost over my bronchitis I only have to finish the remaining 8 days of taking medicine X.X  
  
  
Driving down the road Tai turned the radio off. He was going to meet with the other digidestined; he was 17 now along with Matt and Sora. All the DD were going to meet up again and Tai was kind of scared, he felt like he loved Sora, but he couldn't be falling for his best friend could he? He came to a stop in front of the Takenouchi household and took a deep breath walked out in the slight drizzle and knocked on the door.  
  
She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind  
  
"Who is it?" Sora's voice rang out, hearing it made Tai's heart skip a beat. "It's me, Tai remember the guy who was supposed to take you to the Digi destined reunion," Tai told her. "Tai you can come in, no one's home and the door isn't locked," Sora informed him, "I'll be right out." In 5 minutes Tai was looking at Sora's trophies and pictures and then Sora stepped out, she was drop dead gorgeous. She was wearing a black skirt above her knees and a darkish green short-sleeved shirt that went with it. Tai and Sora's jaws dropped almost simultaneously, Tai was wearing some nice black pants (not blue jean style) and a white button up shirt with the top few buttons open. "Well shall we go?" Tai asked opening the door and doing an exaggerated bow, upon walking out the door Sora playfully hit him on the back of his head.  
  
Would you look at her?  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
Driving in Tai's car watching the rain drizzle and come down slowly. "We have a hour to waste, what do you want to do?" Tai asked Sora noticing she was staring out the window. "It sure is beautiful out there past all the rain, afterwards the flowers look so pretty, don't you agree?" Sora asked. "Yeah," Tai said, but if Sora were to have turned around at that moment she would have seen that Tai was looking at her instead of outside.  
~Meanwhile the other Digidestined~  
"How can we set them up?" Mimi asked Matt. "I don't know, I'm not good with this stuff maybe we should just let them sort things out on their own." Matt said unsure  
  
She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now?  
  
~Back in Tai's Car~  
Drumming his hands on the steering wheel he looked over at Sora and got an idea on where to go. "Hang tight Sora, we're going to have some fun." Turning the wheel hard right he stomped on the gas and zoomed down the road towards the forest. "Wow, Tai this is beautiful," Sora, said astounded. Pulling the car to a sudden stop both of them got out and started walking around viewing the area. Tai pulled out a knife and walked over to his car, popping up the trunk he cut a few strings and got out some food. Setting it down he patted the ground next to him trying to get Sora to sit down next to him. Opening the food they ate in silence, "You know this reminds me of when Kari and I were having a food fight and our mom told us to stop and we got her double time," Tai said. "I remember the time when Mimi, her little brother (yes in the TV show she says 'I'm even starting to miss my little brother' yet they never show him) and I were swimming out here and then Matt came along and we pushed him out of a tree into the lake." Sora remembered. Almost 30 minutes passed before Tai looked at his watch and decided they needed to go. While walking back they continued to exchange stories and by the time they reached the car Sora had her right arm around Tai for support and Tai had his left arm around hers for support from her, both laughed until they couldn't breathe. With their arms still around each other they walked past a tree arms still like that it swung them both around and their lips crashed together, technically a kiss, both were embarrassed, yet neither pulled away from the kiss until they were out of air.  
  
Would you look at her?  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
Once they finally pulled away Tai kept on trying to apologize, but ended up with   
"I..I..I'm..I'm s-s-s-sorry". Sora didn't seem to notice, she was too busy looking at her feet trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. Climbing back into the car they took off to meet the other Digi-destined, the entire ride was silent and when they were with everyone else they still didn't talk and were freaking everyone out. After a while everyone left and Tai helped Sora up, like a gentleman. "Sora, I was wondering, wouldyouwannagooutwithme?" Tai asked really quick. "Sure Tai I would love to," Sora said not even hearing a word of what he said next except he'd pick her up at 7 O'clock at her place.  
  
Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you  
  
Back at his house Tai started to get ready see as it was only 3:30 he just6 went to his room set his alarm and feel asleep to the tunes of 3 Doors Down's My Own Life. A sudden ring at 5:00 brought Tai to his senses and he snapped up, "Ohh s***! I've got to get ready!" Tai exclaimed. "Watch your language," Mr.Kamiya warned. Jumping into the shower he made sure he was clean and his hair was okay, going into his closet he dug out an exact copy of what he wore that day and went back into the bathroom to brush his teeth. 5 minutes after getting started Tai stopped brushing his teeth thinking their white enough by now, going back into his room he went into his bank and grabbed his $200 of saved up allowance. Jumping in his car he was off to buy Sora some flowers and get the car cleaned. "Where is he going in such a hurry?" Tai's mom asked quizzically, "He's got a date with Soooorrrraaaaa," Kari said dragging it out.  
  
Would you look at her?  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
Pulling up at her house Tai took a deep breath and stepped out, for the second time today he walked up to the Takenouchi's door in a slight drizzle. "Hey, Tai come on in I'm almost ready." Sora told him through the door, she was in situation like he was a few minutes ago. "Watch TV or something," she commanded. Sitting down he turned on the "idiot box", as his father called it, and started watching the sports news for the soccer league drafts for the new league. 5 minutes after watching he got a call from his parents saying a team had just drafted him, jumping up and partying brought Sora out of her room just finished. "What did I miss?" She asked. "I got drafted for the new professional soccer league, and it's open to girls, too. That means you might be in the chase yet," he said excitedly. Not even 30 minutes later walking out the door Sora got a phone call, Taichi's team had also drafted her. "Let's go celebrate," Sora suggested. Jumping in Taichi's car they took off to the local restaurant. Eating, laughing and thinking back to their adventures in the Digiworld together they remembered when they defeated the Dark Masters and were major stars in the eyes of the public.  
  
Would you look at her?  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
Going back to Sora's house to drop her off Tai walked up and opened her door for her. "Okay, what happened to you?" Sora said, "You've got half decent hair for once, your being nice and you kissed me." "Nothing, it's just plain stupid old me." Tai said, "and as I recall you didn't seem to mind that kiss too much." "Wanna try it again then ace," Sora said laughing. Stepping up to her Tai kissed her with more passion the one could imagine, "WOW," was all that Sora could say.   
  
~2 years in the future~  
  
"GO TAI!" Taichi's mom cheered, so far Tai and Sora's team had gone undefeated since they had been drafted. They had gone on several dates and the few members on the team who snickered about it had received a little punishment from Tai, so far he had racked up over 5 fights with people on other teams from fouling Sora and he had busted 3, bloodied 2 noses and broke 3 bones in all his fights in his own teams locker room. It was obvious to everyone that they were in love and then Tai popped the question, "Sora Takenouchi, I love you with all my heart and would rather make my hair neat then live with out you, forever and a day I will love so I will ask you now. Sora Takenouchi will you marry me?" "Of course silly," Sora said playfully hitting him on the back of the head. Pulling each other into a lip lock got several hoots and whistles and jeers until Tai kicked back and knocked one of the guys into a locker with out looking.  
  
~Final Results~  
  
Tai and Sora married and lived a happy life with 3 kids named Vegeta, Goku and Gohan respectively (I was watching DBZ at the time). Matt and Mimi grew up to be rock stars and they also ended up marrying, but they only had 2 kids named Davis and Cody after the 2nd Digidestined. As for Kari she and Izzy went out a few times then Izzy died in a plane crash and Kari started dating TK, eventually TK was wrapped up in another girl and so Kari ended up with Davis, but they couldn't be happier, they have 2 girls named Yolei and Relena and 1 boy named Izzy to remember Izzy by. Yolei and Ken ended up together and have had 2 geniuses and unlike Ken's parent's they didn't push them and they developed on their own. Cody never did marry and Tk almost did, but the girl chickened out. As for Joe, he married another doctor and has been able to take some time off now and then with her taking his shifts and vice versa. The Digi World will need new heroes soon and it looks like help is on the way in our previous Digidestined children.  



End file.
